Episode 798
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Nico Robin - Franky | rating = | rank = }} "An Enemy With 800 Million — Luffy vs. Thousand Arms Cracker" is the 798th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Cracker overpowers Luffy in battle, revealing that he can multiply his limbs and weapons just by tapping on his body. Meanwhile, Nami and Pound are confronted by Brûlée and Kingbaum, and Brûlée tells Nami that other members of the Worst Generation had invaded their territory before, only to be quickly dealt with without even meeting Big Mom. Urouge had managed to defeat one of their Sweet Commanders, but was later taken out by Cracker. Brûlée then attacks Nami and tries to drag her into the Mirro-World, but Pound gains the resolve to attack his stepdaughter, branding himself an enemy of the Big Mom Pirates. However, Nami hits Brûlée with a thunderbolt and sends her falling back into Mirro-World, and Luffy continues to fight Cracker with determination. Long Summary The homies run away from Cracker and Luffy in order to avoid getting in their crossfire, but they are hit by Cracker's powerful aura and wither away. Luffy makes the first move as he activates Gear Second and rushes at Cracker, but Cracker easily blocks Luffy's attacks with his sword and shield. Cracker then attacks, and to Luffy's shock he finds that Cracker has suddenly gained extra limbs and swords. Cracker attacks Luffy with three of his swords, sending him flying into a tree homie close to Nami and Pound. Cracker approaches the trio now with four arms each holding a sword, shocking Nami. He reveals that he can add extra limbs and weapons to his body by tapping it, adding even more arms and creating more swords and shields, as well as creating more legs. Luffy attacks Cracker again, only to be blown back by Cracker's increased defenses, and Nami tells Luffy not to engage in combat, as their goal is to retrieve Sanji as quickly as possible. However, Luffy states that he can only ever go all out in combat, and Cracker laughs at Luffy. He then boasts in his one-of-a-kind sword Pretzel, and Nami points out that he is holding six swords, which angers Cracker as he charges at the two Straw Hats. Luffy activates Gear Third and clashes with Cracker, but still has no luck breaking through his defenses. Cracker overwhelms Luffy as he rapidly jabs at him with his multiple swords, and eventually catches Luffy in the chest with a spinning thrust called Roll Pretzel, which breaks through Luffy's Busoshoku Haki defense and sends him flying a great distance through the Seducing Woods. Cracker pursues Luffy, causing massive amounts of destruction in his wake, and Nami chases after the two. However, she and Pound are confronted by Brûlée and Kingbaum, who decide to take care of the two of them. Nami steps back from the giant Kingbaum in fear, and Brûlée mocks the Straw Hats and the other members of the Worst Generation, revealing that Eustass Kid, Scratchmen Apoo, Capone Bege, and Urouge had all previously invaded Totto Land. Except for Bege, who had allied himself to the Big Mom Pirates, all of the Supernovas had been chased away without seeing or even hearing Big Mom herself. The only one who made an impact in his invasion was Urouge, who managed to defeat one of the Sweet Commanders back when there were four of them. However, a massive storm hit as Big Mom sent a large fleet after Urouge, with Cracker in command. Urouge fought Cracker, and was unable to penetrate his defenses, even when he expanded his muscles with his Devil Fruit power. Cracker was underwhelmed by Urouge, and used Roll Pretzel to defeat him. Now, Brûlée speculates that Urouge's body is lying around somewhere, and she creates a mirror before throwing it down by Nami's feet. She then disappears and reappears in the mirror, boasting in the power of the Yonko as she emerges and expands the mirror, grabbing Nami by the ankle. Brûlée drags Nami into the Mirro-World, and Nami screams. Pound is initially overtaken with fear, but when Nami calls to him for help, he eventually builds up resolve and attacks Brûlée. She dodges his punch, but releases Nami, and proclaims to her stepfather that he has made himself an enemy of Big Mom and her crew. However, Nami unleashes a weather egg to create a storm cloud and strike Brûlée with lightning, stunning the woman as she falls into the Mirro-World and her mirror disappears. Pound states that Brûlée will be back, and Nami apologizes for forcing his hand, but Pound sadly reflects that Big Mom already considers him an enemy due to authorizing Cracker to execute him. He then asks if Nami is friends with Lola, which she affirms, and Nami states that she now knows the Vivre Card Lola gave her points to Big Mom. As a result, it can also repel the homies, and Nami intends to use the card to its full extent. Meanwhile, Cracker catches up to Luffy, who is back up and intent on continuing the fight. Cracker attacks with Roll Pretzel again, but Luffy dodges the strike and barrages Cracker with Gear Second kicks. Cracker maintains his defense, but is pushed back a bit; however, he proclaims that Luffy's attacks have no effect on him as he charges at Luffy. The nearby homies run in fear as the two clash, and Cracker tells Luffy to give up, but Luffy refuses as he is intent on seeing Sanji. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Cracker unleashing another wave of intimidation, causing the fleeing homies to wither. **The beginning of Luffy's fight with Cracker is shown, with Luffy making the first move. **A flashback of Urouge's encounter with Cracker is shown. ***A silhouette of Sweet Commander Snack is shown at the beginning of this flashback. *The following are extended: **The battle between Luffy and Cracker. **Nami's struggle against Brûlée before Pound's intervention. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 798